hordesio_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kestrel (Military Gen.)
This character is an OC. All information stated here is fanon. A Neutral, Peaceful NPC (can damage all entities if provoked) that only spawns once. Timeline and Titles Through this character's life, she gained different titles but have the same purpose. Previous Titles *''Princess Kestrel Stormwind: ''She was born into a royal family. She was born into the Vanguard faction. *''Grand/Archduchess Kestrel Stormwind of the Bloodlust:'' Her family was captured by the Bloodlusts and became the only family of Bloodlust royals. The Bloodlust Leader demoted her to the title of Grand Duchess (also known as Archduchess) because he wanted her to take on a lower ranking for military purpose in the future. This happened when she was five years old. *''Squire Kestrel: ''When she was ten years old, she adopted this name for herself as she was training to be a Bloodlust soldier. Trainee soldiers in her new kingdom are known as squires. This was also her casual name when around other squire peers with less fortunate royal titles. *''Piper, Runner, or Scout Kestrel: ''When she first enlisted into the military, she was offered these titles because she was acclaimed too young to fight even with excellent combat skills. She was a pipergirl, playing the panpipe and songbow in rhythm like a drummerboy to order soldiers to march in formation. Running and messenging letters from army to army was also a dangerous task she was given. She was also a natural scout who watched in secret, looking at the activities of monster armies to report back to where she camped. *''Jungle Matriarch Kestrel Stormwind: ''After her parents' deaths, she was forced to desert from her military camp and return to her homeland in the rainforest. However, and old friend of hers welcomed her into their native land as they too had to rule as their parents died too. Dubbed the jungle matriarch title meant that she would have to wed with her friend and stay in that place forever. She managed to escape and lost the title before she was forced to marry her regular friend. *''Alpine Patron Kestrel Stormwind: ''Deciding to escape back to her sisters' homeland, Kestrel later had to run and swim for hundreds of miles to get to a mountainous island where her sister used to spend most of her time. A run-in with feral shamans kidnapped her and thought that she would become a patron of their cult when she'd die. Before she was supposed to be killed to become a spiritual patron of the shaman tribe, she escaped again, losing this title too. *''Lieutenant Colonel Kestrel Stormwind: ''Returning to the military as she had nowhere else to travel to, she was immediately promoted to the high rank as she proven her military skill of strategy and tactics. However, she was given the title of Lieutenant as there were no others to support any colonels in either Vanguard or Bloodlust military. Paired under her future husband, they were able to rise ranks simultaneously. Current Title Kestrel right now is called General Kestrel mainly because she grew up fighting in the Bloodlust-Vanguard-Monster war, rising to the top military rank. She also has the title of wife as she is married. She still keeps her archduchess ranking because she was never coronated; her husband used to be a prince but given up his kingdom right before he would be coronated as king, providing the land he owned to Kestrel's sister and Kestrel's sister's husband, empress and emperor. Relatives Kestrel has a family. Some of her family members have been adopted into the family and/or have died already. No non-immediate biological family members are known. No non-immediate biological family members of Kestrel's husband are known. In the same way with the husband of Empress Starling, this is what is known. No biological relatives of Princess Hannah are known either. Please note that all of Leon and Starling's children are in custody of Leon only for weird reasons, therefore are considered Kestrel's in-laws instead of nieces and nephews. Immediate Family *Alan Stormwind (father, deceased) *Cindy Stormwind (maiden: Hunter, mother, deceased) *Empress Starling Frozscina (maiden: Stormwind, younger sister) *Princess Hannah Stormwind (adopted younger sister) Spouse *Archduke/Grand Duke Lapis Oren (current and only husband) In-Laws by Marriage *King Cobalt Oren (Lapis' father, deceased) *Queen Sapphire Oren (maiden: Sargasso, Lapis' mother, deceased) In-Laws by Siblings Married *Czar-Emperor Leon Frozscin (deranged husband of Empress Starling) *Destined Heir Prince Prince Alexios Frozscin (Leon's firstborn son, his custody only) *Prince Carl Frozscin (Leon's secondborn son, twin of Felip, his custody only) *Prince Felip Frozscin (Leon's secondborn son, twin of Carl, his custody only) *Prince Felix Frozscin (adopted son of Leon and doppleganger of the twins, his custody only) *Destined Heir Princess Xorona Frozscina (Leon's thirdborn daughter, his custody only) *Princess Yew Frozscina (Leon's fourthborn daughter and a triplet, his custody only) *Princess Yolande Frozscina (Leon's fourthborn daughter and a triplet, his custody only) *Princess Yelena Frozscina (Leon's fourthborn daughter and a triplet, his custody only) *Princess Sasha Frozscina (Leon's fifthborn daughter, his custody only) Abnormal Skills Kestrel has one uncommon skill that no other regular archer has - the ability to use a Crackling Arrow. This is a special type of arrow that does specific damage amounts according to the electrical conductivity of the area Kestrel is surrounded in. Also, only she knows the secrets to how to apply them to her bow due to having some magical power that prevents a Crackling Arrow to be nocked with most other bows. She uses them in swampy, wet, or stormy areas when they deal the most damage. Another bonus is that they have the stunning abilities that a Decay or Icebolt skill deals. Whenever they are shot, they emit a bright electromagnetic tracer behind the arrow. Landing on a foe can cause electroduction. Handling Kestrel's Crackling Arrows wrong can cause this too. Another skill is the ability to plate her quivers. She uses a Plated Quiver that also doubles as a shield and messenger bag with the regula ability to hold arrows. It has a powerful, durable metal coating forged from arcane magic.